


Binary Stars

by SumiSprite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Sigdatta, Unofficial Sequel, sequel to a fanfic, this is a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: The morning after the events ofThrough the Eyes of Orionby the lovelyMellowly.





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/gifts).

> An unofficial sequel to [Through the Eyes of Orion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508671) by [Mellowly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly). I am now fully dedicated to this ship and I will die with this ship and you can't stop me. 
> 
> God this is so sickening to read, it was PAINFUL to write but I am damn proud of it! I think. I am not used to fluff so...just take it enjoy and let me wallow in my embarrassment. 
> 
> Big shout out to [Mellowly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly) for allowing me to write a continuation of her fic! I love these two dorks so much, send help.
> 
> ~S~

For the first time since last holiday vacation season, Siebren wasn’t forcibly woken by an obnoxious alarm clock. Instead, he was woken by something shifting beside him and under his arm; solid and radiating a pleasant, living warmth. 

He pried his eyes open minutely, blinking away the haze of sleep till his vision had adjusted to the dim room, only dimly lit by the lethargic glow of morning through the curtains. He stifled a yawn, stretching his legs under the sheets as his gaze finally landed on his bedmate. 

And oh, what a sight. 

Siebren studied the form lying beside him, the gentle dip of a slender waist cradling the crook of his elbow. Mondatta’s arms were drawn to his chest, array dim and pulsing a steady and rhythmic light indicative of a sleeping Omnic. His narrow chest plates rose and fell with intakes to keep his systems cool, though at a much slower rate than a human’s breathing. 

It was a strange but wonderful sight to see Mondatta out of his usual heavy and formal robes, left in little more than his own plates. Relaxed and utterly peaceful, warm and nestled under dark blue sheets now imbued with their mixed scent. 

There was something powerful and nebulous expanding in Siebren’s chest. He shuffled closer to his bedmate till there was little more than a few inches separating them. His arm tightened in a proper embrace, his free arm sliding under the pillow cradling Mondatta’s head. The mild shuffling seemed to be enough to rouse Mondatta, as his array slowly and wearily started to brighten. Systems hummed as they were roused from their slow and lethargic sleep mode.

Siebren watched as Mondatta shuffled under the sheets, his hand tracing his back as he stretched. Armor shuddered and rattled as plates, wires, and components were sorted out of their sleep-ruffled state. There was a moment of delighted surprise as Siebren felt long legs tangle with his own, dark optic slits finding his slate blue eyes.

Mondatta’s voice was lower than its usual cadence, lethargic and content. “Good morning.”

Siebren was certain that he was grinning like an infatuated idiot at the other. “Goedemorgen...”

Mondatta made an amused noise, array giving a few dim blinks before settling into a sleepy glow. 

A comfortable silence fell over them, the pair doing nothing more than simply looking at each other. They seemed fascinated by the early morning sneaking in through closed blinds to cast them in a pale yellow incandescence. 

Long minutes of watching one another passed before Mondatta’s hands drew closer to his chest, his head turning into his pillow slightly; as if bashful. 

“Why do you stare?” Mondatta asked, amusement only adding to the pleasantly lethargic purr of his voice. 

Siebren chuckled, unable to take his eyes off of the Omnic laying beside him. His hand moved to gently rub at the swell of Mondatta’s hip. “Apologies, I cannot help myself. You are just…” _Beautiful, stunning, otherworldly, breathtaking-_ “Fascinating.”

There was a tiny moment where Siebren had to rewind and reexamine what he just said. Mondatta’s array flickered in what may have been brief bewilderment, while Siebren’s face took on a very interesting shade of red. 

The sound that escaped Mondatta’s vocoder could only be described as a _giggle. _His hands clamped over his vocoder while Siebren groaned to himself. 

“Oh my god…” He suddenly turned onto his front to bury his face in his pillow. Mondatta only laughed harder, his entire frame trembling with his mirth. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” he chortled, “I don’t know why I’m laughing! Please don’t hide…!”

Siebren huffed, hiding his pout in his pillow. Mondatta was only further amused, though his laughter was curbed. He nestled closer to his bedmate with an apologetic croon. Siebren risked a peek from the soft confines, finding dark optic slits. Mondatta cocked his head, array blinking in a way not unlike someone fluttering their eyelashes. If he had the ability to, Siebren would bet money he would be fixing him an apologetic pout with wide doe-eyes. 

“I think you’re fascinating too,” he purred.

Siebren felt his heart do something incredibly wonderful and incredibly uncomfortable in his chest. 

Every ounce of fight left him in one shaky, besotted breath. He didn’t have much fight in him to begin with. A snort escaped him, which quickly devolved into his own chuckles, which were joined by Mondatta’s. Both laughed quietly to one another briefly before they both sighed in calm content. Siebren brought himself out of exile and rolled back onto his side to face Mondatta. 

“Hi,” he offered.

“Hi.”

Lips quirking to one side, Siebren shifted to wrap both arms around Mondatta’s waist, turning onto his back and pulling him closer to rest partly over his chest. The pale Omnic went without argument, and in fact pressed closer, his hand finding a place to rest over Siebren’s pectoral. 

All thoughts of getting up to be any sort of functioning human or Omnic became the furthest things from their minds. Instead the pair were content to drowse in bed, hands lazily caressing and exploring, with nothing but their own breathing to break the silence. 

Perhaps it shouldn’t have surprised them that their moment was interrupted. 

The low and almost imperceivable _VRRR_ mildly startled the pair. Out of sheer habit, Siebren’s free arm stretched out to his nightstand to grope for this phone. Long fingers wrapped around the compact device, pausing when he realized it was completely silent, but the noise was persisting.

“I...think that’s for you?” he inquired. To his eternal amusement, Mondatta grumbled and nuzzled his faceplate further into his chest. 

“Ignore it,” he said lowly. 

Siebren shrugged, entirely unbothered, and relocated his hand to lay over the metal palm covering his chest. His eyes slid shut. Drawing in a relaxing breath, his arm tightened around Mondatta’s waist, the fingers of his other hand lacing with warm metallic appendages. 

The vibrating soon stopped. Both relaxed further into the bed.

Then they were jolted back to awareness as the vibrating started up again. Siebren watched in mild trepidation as Mondatta rose onto his arms with a noise that could only be sensibly called a growl. He turned over and sunk down onto the mattress, reaching down into his pile of discarded robes. The vibrating continued as he riffled through the numerous layers and folds to locate his phone. Siebren turned onto his side to watch as Mondatta retrieved his phone and answered the persistent caller.

“Yes?” he answered evenly. 

Siebren withheld a snort, propping his head up on a fist as his gaze traced the plates and curves along Mondatta’s back. His eyes skirted along Mondatta’s hips, barely covered by the sheets to tease at the beginning swells of his backside. The meager streams of morning light that were creeping in through the curtains seemed drawn to the snowy armor and warm gold components. 

For once the light is seduced by the moth, he thought. 

Goodness, what in the world was this Omnic doing to him? He hasn’t felt so besotted since he was a teenager!

Siebren was pulled from his musings as Mondatta shifted to prop himself further up on his elbow. The scalloped plates protecting his spinal column rose slightly, servoes whirring as they locked.

“I am _fine_, Brother,” he sighed in exasperation, “I told you I would be out late and-… No, I suppose not.”

Siebren frowned, taking in every twitch, click, tight plate and wire. He was not an expert in Omnic physiology, but he knew enough to conclude that Mondatta was becoming progressively tense. 

Said tensions released with a very dejected and mildly depressing sigh. The whining sound his vents made could only be compared to a tired and kicked puppy’s whine. 

“I know…” he said softly, almost defeatedly.

Indignation on Mondatta’s behalf overcame Siebren. They were having a perfectly relaxing and wonderful time just drowsing in bed after an equally wonderful night together, and a single phone call was ruining it. 

That was just unacceptable. 

Shuffling closer, Siebren pressed his front into Mondatta’s back, his free arm winding around his narrow waist while the other circled Mondatta’s chest. A slightly confused and questioning sound (Siebren would swear he’s heard cats make that exact same sound when woken up) escaped Mondatta’s vocoder, his head turning just slightly to catch Siebren out of the corner of his peripherals. This close, Siebren could hear someone - an Omnic judging by the tinny sound quality - over the phone speaker, and they did not sound too happy. They sounded like they were speaking another language, though Mondatta was maintaining English. 

Withholding a smirk, Siebren pulled Mondatta’s flush into the cradle of his torso, legs sliding between his, and started peppering kisses into spots he _knew_ would get a reaction. 

Mondatta twitched in surprise, squirming and stuttering as Siebren pressed his lips into a neck piston. 

“Yes, yes, I know…” Mondatta was barely keeping his tone even, though Siebren could detect restrained amusement in his voice. The arm around his waist shifted so his hand was cupping a slim belly, sliding down to palm a warm thigh. The hand at Mondatta’s chest also shifted to push long fingers under the breastplate to tease at sensitive components. 

Mondatta gasped and nearly fumbled his phone. Siebren pressed insistent fingers into the warm patch of silicone padding the Omnic’s inner thigh, lighting up the dozens of sensors laced within the pliant material. 

There was a mild pause, followed by a sharp tone from the phone speaker.

“Y-yes, I am listening, I just-!” Mondatta gasped and squirmed, seeming indecisive of whether he wanted to escape or not. 

Emboldened, Siebren nuzzled into the back of Mondatta’s neck, and no sooner found the two red wires that made the other light up like a supernova the night prior. Pressing a kiss to each, he opened his mouth and very gently bit down on one. 

“S-Siebren!” 

The physicist shuddered. Hearing his name tumbling breathlessly out of Mondatta sent a thrill down his spine and straight into his lower abdomen. Grinning in triumph, his hands wandered about the squirming Omnic’s body, tweaking sensitive wires and finding nodes and sensors he may have missed the previous night. 

Whirring dazedly, Mondatta’s grip loosened on the phone. “I-I will call you back later…!” 

He quickly hung up and carelessly dropped his phone back into the pile of his robes. Siebren only had a moment to realize what was happening before Mondatta clamped his thighs over his legs and twisted, forcing Siebren onto his back while the Omnic flipped up and over to straddle his hips and plants his hands to his chest. 

Siebren feigned perfect innocence. “You seem distracted.”

Mondatta chortled breathlessly. “You, my dear doctor, are a deviant.”

Siebren only laughed and reached up to pull Mondatta down to lay over him. He pressed a quick kiss to his array before winding his arms around him. “Is everything alright?”

Mondatta hummed mildly. “Yes, just my monks and security team. Apparently I stayed out long past my bedtime.”

Siebren frowned slightly. His arms tightened around the monk almost in possession. Mondatta’s vents exhaled wearily, vocoder purring. “I apologize, I can’t be that comfortable to hold.”

“Nonsense,” Siebren scolded. He pressed his lips in emphasis to the tarnished gold vocoder. “You are perfectly cuddly.”

Charmed, Mondatta settled over his paramour under the sheets, the pair finally returning to their comfortable silence. This time though, they did not remain still, and instead found their hands wandering. 

Hands of metal and flesh both explored seemingly of their own volition. Metal and wire fingers pressed into firm yet giving muscle, tracing scars and counting freckles. Hands accustomed to careful and curious exploration smoothly glided over warm metal and the slightly rougher matte finished armor, pausing over chips and tarnish. Siebren took a particular interest in the scarlike chips on Mondatta’s face: one over his right optic ridge and one on the crest of a suggested cheekbone. His lips twitched as tactile pads traced his sharp brows, eyelids fluttering as fingertips caressed down the side of his face from temple to jaw. The mirroring hand abandoned its exploration to press the metal palm to his cheek.

“You feel so warm…” he hummed. Mondatta chuckled lowly, his thumb tracing just under Siebren’s eye. 

“Most Omnics are,” he said, “I’ve been described as rather cold, however.” 

Siebren huffed, pressing a defiant kiss to the captive palm. “Ridiculous.” 

Mondatta’s vocoder trilled affectionately. He lowered his head to nuzzle under Siebren’s chin, his right hand coming to reclaim its place over his chest.

“Do you think we should get up?” he asked, though he sounded less than enthused by the prospect of leaving the bed. 

Siebren peered over at his bedside clock, and to his surprise found it read close to 9am. He normally woke up at 5am out of sheer habit; plenty of time to get up, maybe go for a short run, come home, eat, shower, then get to work. 

Thankfully in the wake of Mondatta’s speech the previous day, the labs and university were closed for the rest of the weekend, so there was no rush to get up and get ready for once. If they both wanted, they could stay in bed all day and do nothing; just talk, laugh, touch, and kiss…

Sadly Siebren could not stay idle for too long. Once he woke up, it was impossible for him to go back to sleep, even on a day where he wasn’t required to get up at all. And judging by the mild fidgeting of his bedmate, Mondatta was in a similar state. Plus, he could only stand the sticky sensations coating his and his Mondatta’s thighs and the dry sweat clinging to his skin for so long. 

“Is it safe for you to come into contact with water?” he inquired. 

“As long as my intakes are not submerged, water won’t hurt me,” Mondatta answered. He lifted his head from its hiding place against Siebren’s neck to properly look at him. “Why?”

“I do not know about you, but I _really_ need a shower,” Siebren admitted with a chuckle. He leaned his forehead against Mondatta’s array. “You are welcome to stay here and rest for a bit longer...or you may join me.”

Though his face lacked the ability to emote, Siebren would swear there was mischief adding a darker tone to Mondatta’s faceplates. 

“Why? So you can have your wicked way with me again?” he intoned in bemusement. 

“I certainly wouldn’t complain,” Siebren purred, his thumbs coyly rubbing along Mondatta’s hips.

Mondatta hummed, arching slightly into the touch. He laid his head on Siebren’s shoulder. “But I’m comfy here…”

“Then I’ll carry you.”

Mondatta had no time to fully process what was said, as Siebren suddenly twisted to swing his legs off the bed and plant his feet on the floor. Still holding Mondatta, he stood with barely any strain - he had been very surprised to find how light Mondatta was the night prior - and held the Omnic on his hips with his hands supporting the curve of his backside. Mondatta made a startled noise, long legs wrapping instinctively around Siebren’s waist and arms tightening over broad shoulders. He stared in bewilderment at the smirking physicist, his chestplate puffed like a flustered bird’s breast.

Siebren’s smirk widened, the position of his hands allowing him to instantly feel the sudden flush of heat radiating from the apex of Mondatta’s thighs. 

“Not a word,” Mondatta tried to snipe, but he only sounded vaguely eager. 

“Yes, dear.” Siebren barely resisted cackling as Mondatta faintly bristled - he was far too adorable to ruffle - as he carried his paramour to the adjoining bathroom of his bedroom. 

* * *

They spent an admittedly long time under the warm spray; long enough that the hot water was mostly used up and had them hopping out like startled and giggling teenagers after mischief. Now clean and stealing less than subtle glances are each other’s nude forms, the pair left the bathroom to get dressed.

Mondatta’s formal robes were, at a glance, complex, and further elaboration from the monk confirmed that they required an extra set of experienced hands to retie. Thankfully, Siebren had no issue in lending him some spare clothing, and he was perhaps enjoying the sight far more than he rightfully should be. 

Siebren’s NSO hoodie was far, far too big on Mondatta’s slender frame, the wide neckhole falling over one narrow shoulder. Its hem fell to the middle of his thighs, the sleeves scrunched up to let his hands free of the oversized confines. The drawstring pants were also a little oversized, just barely hanging onto the curves of his hips.

A sound reminiscent of one clearing their throat brought Siebren out of his blatant staring, refocusing on the amused Omnic who was rather shamelessly scanning the planes of his bare chest and stomach. Burning up to his ears, Siebren quickly donned his dark grey jumper and smoothed down the folds of his pants.

He felt rather like an ill-prepared host, considering he did not have anything to offer Mondatta in terms of refreshments. Mondatta reassured him though that he did not require much anything at the moment; he was fully recharged and perfectly content. 

Siebren collected his filled mug from the coffee maker, meandering into his living room where Mondatta appeared to be admiring his extensive book collection. His lips twitched to one side of his mouth as he came to stand beside the Omnic.

“See anything of interest?” he asked. 

“Quite a few things actually,” Mondatta replied. He kept his hands held neatly at his abdomen, but minute twitches of his fingers gave away his desire to touch and further study. 

Siebren’s lopsided smile widened as he watched Mondatta skim titles and topics. A part of him wondered at what Mondatta could be interested in enough to want to get a closer look at. He possessed a rather broad range of subjects, most covering the scientific and astronomical topics; but he was not above dabbling in other fields in his spare time. 

It was perhaps an odd quirk of his; he was naturally eccentric or “weird” as his colleagues liked to teasingly remind him. But he valued intelligence and found attraction in curiosity, perhaps more than he did in one’s appearance. 

“You are staring again.” 

Siebren blinked, finally realizing he had, indeed, been staring at Mondatta, who sounded all too smug but mildly inquisitive. Siebren took a sip of his coffee to try and save face, and perhaps blame the flush of his cheeks on the hot drink. 

“I seem to be doing that a lot lately, “ he admitted as nonchalantly as he could manage. 

He was taken aback when Mondatta fully turned to face him, his hands falling to his sides. His optics were impossible to read, but Siebren could feel an electric intensity burning into his retinas from the hidden lenses. 

“Why?” Mondatta asked, his tone oddly soft. It was cautious, guarded in a way that did not suit him. It sounded wounded almost, raw and preparing for a blow. It made unease and dissatisfaction churn in Siebren’s stomach. “What exactly do you see that makes you stare? That made you desire me?”

There was something very well hidden but extremely loaded in that question. It made Siebren’s throat tighten, hands curling around his mug. He forced his fingers to loosen, reaching over to place his mug on the nearby side table flanking the couch. They carefully relocated to Mondatta’s waist, pulling the Omnic close. His grip was just tight enough to convey his desire to be close, but loose enough to let him go if he did not want to reciprocate. Mondatta stepped closer without protest till their bellies were flush. 

“Is there something you do not want me to see?” he asked.

“I asked first.”

Siebren chuckled. He quickly sobered upon feeling the Omnic stiffen slightly in his arms. He gently rubbed one hand along his lower back till Mondatta’s shoulders dropped, metallic hands coming up to rest over his arms. 

“I see someone vastly intelligent, who is driven by forces beyond my comprehension. I see…” He paused, considering his thoughts. “I see someone I would like to get to know more about, to see more of.”

There was a mild pause as Mondatta seemed to mull over his words. His fingers curled against the soft fabric of his jumper.

“Most would not think to say such things,” he said carefully, “Most would - and have - given me more shallow and vaguely substantial answers.”

Siebren shrugged. “And perhaps they are right, but why would I make assumptions on something I know little of? How would I know without asking?”

He smiled as a startled noise left Mondatta’s vocoder, clearly not expecting the response. He sighed through his nose, lacing his fingers behind Mondatta’s back.

“I am a scientist, therefore it is not my job to make assumptions,” he said, “It is my job to gather evidence, to inquire and test, so I may draw my own conclusions. It is in my nature to wonder and watch. I have my theories when it comes to you, yes, but they are just that...for now. ”

Perhaps it was not the most romantic statement, but he could see something shift in Mondatta. There was a brief moment where he seemed baffled, unsure; as if he was trying to figure out if he was in a dream or not. It made a knot tighten in Siebren’s chest.

“That is...a bold statement,” Mondatta stated, his tone unsure, as if knocked off balance. 

Again, Siebren shrugged. “I think we’re a bit too old to be playing needlessly evasive games. I like candid honesty.”

“Something you carry in spades,” Mondatta noted with dry amusement. Siebren grinned.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Absolutely not.” Mondatta’s tone quickly shifted to a steely quality, as if daring Siebren to speak in any other manner. It sent a thrill down Siebren’s spine, and it was only further electrified as Mondatta’s hands slid over his chest.

“It is...rare that someone is so openly honest with me,” he admitted.

Siebren wanted to find the statement hard to believe, but...the more he thought about it, the more unsurprising it became to realize that Mondatta would have trouble finding someone who would talk to him like a normal person. Without obstinate reverence, without prostrating, without lying, cheating, manipulating, simpering; then no sooner antagonizing if they didn’t get their way. 

“Why are you different?” Mondatta asked. 

“It is in my nature,” Siebren said simply, “Perhaps I am also driven by some selfishness too. You are…”

“Fascinating?” Mondatta offered with a smile in his voice. Siebren sighed in bemusement. 

“Yes, you are _fascinating_,” he conceded, “But you are also someone I want to know more about _because_ I feel as if I do not know enough about you.”

Metallic fingers twitched against his chest.

“You wish to pursue a relationship with me. After just one night.” It was worded as a statement rather than a question, but Siebren could hardly blame him. He had made his feelings clear; Mondatta was simply confirming them. 

“If you would be open to it, yes.” He wasn’t about to mince words, let alone backtrack. He meant it when he said they were well past evasive games and needless complications. It suddenly occurred to Siebren that he had no idea how old Mondatta was, though perhaps it didn’t matter. 

“Siebren…” Oh, he did not like that tone. “I’m a public figurehead.”

“So?”

“People pay attention to what people in my position do,” Mondatta warned, his tone pained. He seemed adamant in keeping his optics on the knit fabric of Siebren’s jumper. “You would never get a moment’s peace. The media will hound you if we even imply that we are involved.”

“And?”

Siebren felt more than saw the Omnic’s spinal plates rise in mild irritation. “I wouldn’t be able to give you the time you deserve…”

“I’m more than capable of keeping myself entertained,” Siebren snorted. 

“I am serious, Siebren.”

“So am I.” It took a bit of coaxing, and eventually a finger hooked under his vocoder, but Siebren eventually got Mondatta to look at him properly. 

“Mondatta-” - narrow shoulders flinched - “You speak as if you are expecting this to end in disaster.”

“Is that such an unrealistic expectation?”

In all fairness, no, it wasn’t. But Siebren was hopelessly biased, and perhaps hopelessly smitten. He has had his fair share of romances and encounters in his youth, and he had long felt he had outgrown such ventures. He was perfectly content as a successful bachelor, left to happily and leisurely explore his interests and expand on his career without the extra baggage of a partner to worry about. 

It should have shaken him that his entire mindset had changed literally over the span of one night... In fact, no, that wasn’t true; it hadn’t started the previous night. He was beginning to wonder if it started at the dinner party six weeks ago. When they first met, when they first spoke, when they could slink away from the high brows and whisper and banter to one another in peace. An intellectual match, witty and impudent, and so wonderfully curious and inquisitive. 

It has been some time since Siebren had experienced such a ridiculous “love at first sight” feeling. A part of him did not even want to entertain the thought. But a new part of him, planted behind his ribs by the very Omnic he held, demanded it, and it was growing and ever expanding into a supernova. 

_‘You are doing things to me, maanlicht…’_

“What?”

Siebren blinked. He suddenly realized he had just spoken aloud and, wow, didn’t he just say he was too old for this?

“...nothing?” Siebren tried with a meek grin.

Mondatta’s array dimmed in thought. “Maanlicht...moonlight?” There was a smile in his voice that was starting to peer through the once thriving uncertainty. “You called me _moonlight?_”

Siebren swallowed dryly. “...yes?”

And there was that laugh again, hands clasping bashfully over his vocoder and breaking down the final bits of trepidation and uncertainty. All sense of embarrassment from the slip disintegrated then and there, and suddenly Siebren was trying to think of more terms of disgusting endearment. If it meant seeing and hearing the Omnic laugh like that, then he would happily subject himself to the role of a hopeless romantic. 

Mondatta sighed, lowering his hands from his vocoder. Perhaps feeling emboldened, he reached up to wind his arms around Siebren’s neck, peering up just past the ridges of his optic slits at him. 

“This could go wrong…”

“Perhaps, but what if it doesn’t?”

“What if it _does?_”

“Then we work it out like the mature adults that we tell people we are.”

“It will be ridiculously complicated. There may be weeks or even months between us seeing each other in person.” 

“Video call exists for a reason.”

If he could, Siebren was sureMondatta would be giving him a mildly suffering look. But judging by how much closer he was pressing to him, he doubted there was truly any substantial resistance. He was not ignorant regardless. He knew this could go to hell and back; he felt like he had a chance at least. He wanted to try - he wanted _them_ to try. 

“You truly want to have this?” Mondatta asked, “To have _us?_”

Siebren’s arms wound tight around Mondatta’s waist, nearly lifting the Omnic’s heels off the floor. “If you will have me, then yes, I’d like to have _us._”

The snort that escaped Mondatta was so sudden and undignified that it nearly startled Siebren. The pale Omnic no sooner sighed in defeat and dropped his head to bury his faceplate in his chest. 

“What are you doing to me?” he wondered aloud. Siebren rested his chin on top of his head, his arms fully encircling him.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing all morning,” he admitted. 

Little more was said, the pair ignoring the aging dawn in favor of simply holding each other. Siebren’s coffee had long since gone cold, but he hardly cared, nor did he feel it could warm him as much as the pale Omnic in his arms. Mondatta raised his head to look up at Siebren, heels lifting to stand just high enough to bring their mouths almost level. 

“Did you know that Omnics can, in fact, kiss?”

Siebren was taken aback, but no sooner curious. “How?”

“It is not the same as a human kiss,” Mondatta started softly, head tilting to one side and wrists crossing behind Siebren’s neck. “It is a combination of electricity and magnetism that we can focus through our vocoders, creating a phantom sensation that imitates the pressure and touch of lips.”

Amusement percolated through his lines as he took in Siebren’s wide-eyed and eager stare. 

“It is perhaps more intimate to Omnics than kissing is to humans,” he added, “We do not kiss often. We only do so with those we trust and care for without question.”

Just once more, Siebren wondered to himself: _what is this Omnic doing to me?_ Mondatta was practically on the tips of his toes now with how tightly and eagerly Siebren was holding him, a fact he did not seem to mind in the slightest. 

“May I kiss you, Siebren?”

Okay, maybe he was too old for this, but never let it be said that Siebren de Kuiper wasn’t _weak_.

“Yes,” he rasped. 

A low purr resonated from Mondatta’s chest as he urged Siebren to lower his head slightly; even perched on the tips of his toes, he was still a good deal shorter than Siebren. He was all too eager to allow it though, the distance between their faces closing. The physicist was momentarily startled to feel the faintest prickles of..._something_ against his lips. It was difficult to describe; similar to static, but softer.

Closer, closer; he could taste ozone and aether, the bite of something cold and ancient.

But as with all good things, it was stolen from them by three rhythmic and rather brutal bangs sounding from Siebren’s front door. 

Their heads whipped to the side to regard the door, arms tight and tense around one another from the brief scare. Frowning, Siebren gently pulled out of Mondatta’s arms and approached his entryway. He quickly activated the front door camera and peered into the small screen. His brows shot up in surprise, eyes skirting back to Mondatta.

“I think it’s for you,” he said.

“I suppose there is no chance of ignoring it this time, is there?” Siebren snorted, mildly disappointed, but also a touch amused. Turning the camera off, he straightened and unlocked his door before opening it. 

He blandly regarded the entourage crowding his doorway; consisting of no less than three shaded and suited guards, and two Omnic monks. He didn’t recognize any of them, but one Omnic seemed to resemble Mondatta somewhat. His array was certainly similar, but positioned in a square rather than a diamond. 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” he offered evenly. He didn’t want to piss off the guards at the very least. 

It was the Omnic at the front who answered. “Yes, apologies for disturbing you, Doctor. But by chance is my brother with you?”

There was a very tiny, very _tempting_ part of Siebren that wanted to outright deny the inquiry. But he could see Mondatta out of the corner of his eye, having approached to stand just within his peripherals. 

He sighed and stepped aside, holding the door open.

“He’s here,” he conceded. 

The entourage filed into the apartment. It wasn’t a small space by any means, but the burly guards alone were starting to make the space feel a little cramped. The two Omnics, upon entering and spotting Mondatta, immediately swarmed him. All three chattered in low tones that Siebren recognized to be Omnic Binary, the guards eyeing him in open suspicion. 

Siebren was left standing a bit awkwardly between the guards and chattering Omnics. Part of him wondered if he should offer the guards coffee and a seat, just to see their reactions. 

“...what are you wearing?”

Siebren looked up as an actual voice broke through the chatter, and a rather baffled tone at that. He withheld a grin as Mondatta’s shoulders bunched up, seemingly studying the oversized sleeves of his borrowed hoodie. 

“I believe they are called clothes,” he stated evenly. 

“And what happened to the perfectly good robes Tenpa commissioned for you?” one of the Omnics inquired teasingly.

“Yes, _Brother…_” the Omnic with the similar array to Mondatta’s drawled, “Where are your robes?”

“How in the world did you know I am here?” Mondatta fired back flatly.

Siebren frowned; that was actually a good question…

The Omnic crossed his arms and tilted his head in a way that could only be rightfully called sarcastic. “The last thing you managed to stutter out before so _rudely_ hanging up on me was the name of a well-known astrophysicist from this area. The internet took care of the rest.”

Oh, Siebren thought. He would bet money that if Mondatta were capable, he would be glowing beet red. He certainly felt his own blood pressure skyrocketing and lighting his face on fire. He felt more than saw one of the guards - tall and blonde - burning holes into his head. Siebren coughed and gestured towards the hallway leading to his bedroom.

“Shall I got fetch your robes for you?” he offered.

“Yes, please.” Mondatta was quick to jump on the offer; the last thing he wanted was for his monks to _see _the evidence of his and Siebren’s activities from last night. Heaven forbid they peer into the shower too…

Siebren quickly made his escape to his bedroom. It took more time than he thought to collect and fold the pieces of Mondatta’s robes in any sort of presentable order, as well as collecting his discarded phone. He almost missed the rope of mala beads that had tumbled under his bed. He studied the dark blue glass beads in fascination, fingering the pale rope and tassel. Peering closer, he could make out tiny yet intricately carved symbols on each bead.

He briefly studied the tiny symbols, committing them to memory before placing the beads on top of the folded pile. He made as if to leave, but as an afterthought, went back to his nightstand to grab the pen and notebook he always kept at his bedside to record random 3am thoughts and experiment ideas. He scribbled a quick note before tearing it out of the notebook and tucking it into the robes. 

He cautiously stepped out of his bedroom and wandered to the end of the hall just in time to catch the tail end of the conversation between the trio of Omnics. 

“You hooked up last night?!”

“For heaven’s sake, Bodhi…”

“Oh by the Iris, Zenyatta. Master Mondatted _hooked up!_”

“I can see that, Brother.” 

“I did _not_ hook up!”

“Oh sure. Those hickeys on your neck say otherwise.”

Both Siebren and Mondatta sputtered, the Omnic bringing a hand to his neck wires while the guards zeroed in on the physicist, who shrank back slightly in trepidation. Wow, yet another first since he was a teenager: meeting the (shaded) eyes of a stoic and overprotective guardian. This time though, he could conclude with absolute certainty that said guardian was legitimately armed, and could probably break his neck regardless of the few inches he had on all of them. 

He cleared his throat, catching the trio’s attention. Once more, he was faced with narrow eyed expressions, though this time it was more out of design than intention. He could feel the two new Omnics - Zenyatta and Bodhi - studying him, virtually dissecting him. Bodhi giggled and turned back to Mondatta to not so subtly whisper,

“He’s handsome~” he trilled. Zenyatta snorted before he could catch himself. 

Mondatta sighed and shuffled towards Siebren, taking the robes from his arms. “Thank you. I apologize for the intrusion...and their lack of tact.”

“Not at all.” Siebren waved a hand, then forced both hands to his sides at the warning glare he received from the guards. 

Mondatta chuckled, his tone wry. “I suppose I should change and give these back…”

“No.” Siebren seemed surprised at himself and the conviction of his tone. Mondatta’s array flickered in surprise. Siebren offered a placating smile. “Please, keep them.”

The pale Omnic seemed taken aback, holding his folded robes tight to his chest. He stepped closer to Siebren, suddenly shy. 

“I never gave you a proper answer, did I?” he inquired.

Siebren blinked, suddenly recalling their earlier interactions. His cheeks flushed red, skirting his gaze away with an easy shrug.

“You do not need to give me an answer now,” he reassured.

“I want to though.”

How was he supposed to say no to that? A faint smile quirked the edges of his mouth. “And what is your answer?”

Mondatta did not waste a second this time. Winding one arm around Siebren’s neck, he pushed up onto his tip-toes and finally, _finally_, gifted Siebren with a proper kiss. 

Siebren remained oblivious to the startled and bewildered guards and the high-pitched squeal resonating from one of the Omnic monks. Apparently he was not too old for, nor immune to, the cliche kiss that made foolish romantics see fireworks. For him though, fireworks held no comparison. The supernova growing in his chest erupted, expanding and glowing with new stars and galaxies. 

Throwing caution to the wind, he eagerly reciprocated and locked his arms back around Mondatta with a shaky hum of contentment. He couldn’t truly describe the sensation as anything but electrical and nebulous, a perfectly tangible pressure on his mouth that was warm and soft and unknown. It shot through his mouth and filled his blood and bones with stardust, and he suddenly couldn’t get enough of it. 

Sadly, it too had to join the ranks of broken moments. Mondatta pulled away after a long few seconds. Siebren dazedly tried to chase the nonexistent lips he had tasted, but was quickly restrained by a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Siebren,” Mondatta offered softly. 

_For what_, Siebren wanted to ask, but apparently he had lost the ability to speak or form coherent thought. He was only vaguely aware of their audience, but otherwise, he was completely focused on and besotted with the owner of the palm keeping him from tumbling to the floor. 

“Sir,” the blonde guard started, looking faintly uncomfortable, “We should get going now. We have a car waiting.”

“Yes, we shouldn’t impose on Dr. de Kuiper much longer,” Zenyatta drawled with crossed arms and a pointed stare at Mondatta, “We have _a lot_ to discuss.”

Mondatta’s head shifted in a way to suggest rolling one’s eyes. He somewhat reluctantly removed his hand from Siebren’s face, curling it around his folded robes. 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he offered, “I will see you again.”

_You will?_ Siebren’s mouth broke into a wide, lopsided grin. He could only offered a faint nod regardless as Mondatta was ushered from the apartment and outside. The Omnics took up the real, Bodhi offering a cheery wave before shuffling out. Zenyatta took one more moment to seemingly size Siebren up before he took up the rear.

“Good day, Dr. de Kuiper,” he offered, before shutting the door behind him. 

Now alone in his apartment, Siebren allowed himself to release the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He fell back against the wall of his living room, gripping the front of his jumper, as if to keep his pounding heart from leaping out of his chest. 

“O mijn God…” he groaned. He sighed, regarding his now empty apartment. He tried not to feel too dejected, and internally scolded himself for his sulking. He would see Mondatta again, surely. 

Not wanting to dwell on painful “what ifs”, he went back to his room to try and tidy up his mess of a bed. He ran his hands over the wrinkled sheets where Mondatta had been laying, no longer warmed by their tangled bodies. Forcing himself back to his usual stoicism, he set to work pulling his sheets off the bed to be washed. He bent down to pick up a discarded pillow, but paused at feeling an odd sensation in my pants pocket. 

He frowned and slid his hand into his pocket, fingers quickly finding cool spheres with thin, rough lines forming enigmatic markings. He pulled the string of beads out, staring at the dark blue orbs in bewilderment. How in the world-?

His head veered to his bedside table where a familiar _VRRR_ sounded. He nearly tripped over himself in his mad scramble to reach his phone, sprawling over the bare mattress and snatching the compact device from his nightstand. There were a few notifications for emails and reminders, as well as some notifications from the university, but it was the single text having been sent a few seconds ago that he was interested in.

He unlocked his phone and opened the text, all previous worries soon lost.

_**Unknown Number**: Until we meet again, mijn heldere ster._

_My brilliant star… _Siebren wondered if this was how binary stars felt, locked in a gravity-bound embrace to one another till they found balance, or erupted into something greater. 

His fingers faintly trembled as he typed back a response. 

_**S. de Kuiper**: Until we meet again, mijn Maanlicht._

To be continued...(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Def: A binary star is a star system consisting of two stars orbiting around their common barycenter.
> 
> NSO hoodie: this is a reference to the Netherlands Space Office; sort of the Netherland version of NASA. 
> 
> I miiiiight continue this with a smut scene. I'm torn between a shower smut scene or the actual events leading up to these two nerds waking up in bed together. Let me know down in the comments what you think!


End file.
